Hidup Bagi Mereka
by z-hard
Summary: Bagi Makino Ruki, hidup hanyalah sekadar kumpulan teori. Bagi Akiyama Ryou, hidup lebih merupakan suatu bukti.


Saya baru tahu bahwa kebosanan itu sangat menyiksa ketika saya dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa arsip fanfiction Tsubasa Chronicle di sini (yang bahasa Inggris) jarang sekali diisi oleh sesuatu yang baru.

Di saat yang sama, kawan saya mengajak saya untuk bernostalgia dengan fandom Hunter x Hunter. Maka dari itu saya mendapatkan ide untuk menjelajahi fanfic-fanfic dengan fandom yang dulu pernah saya gemari. Saya mencoba arsip Hunter x Hunter, Yu Yu Hakusho, kemudian Gundam Seed. Namun semuanya segera terbentur oleh hal yang sama : bosan.

Lalu, entah mendapatkan bisikan dari mana, saya tertarik untuk melihat-lihat arsip Digimon. Asli saya bingung mau baca apa awalnya, soalnya saya lupa-lupa-ingat dengan karakter-karakternya (bahkan saya sempat sepenuhnya lupa akan karakter Digimon Frontier!). Mencoba mengingat secara random, dua karakter pertama yang muncul di kepala saya adalah Takenouchi Sora dari _Digimon Adventure_ dan Makino Ruki dari _Digimon Tamers_.

Saya mencoba membaca kedua fanfic Taichi/Sora dan Yamato/Sora, namun saya menemukan saya tidak begitu 'in' ke kedua kategori itu. Maka saya mencoba mengingat ada tidak karakter laki-laki yang cocok dengan Ruki. Pikiran saya langsung terlempar ke sebuah adegan yang samar-samar saya ingat, yaitu karakter laki-laki yang muncul di tengah-tengah anime, dan Ruki tidak begitu akur dengannya. Setelah pencarian di _wikipedia_, saya diingatkan bahwa nama karakter tersebut adalah Akiyama Ryou.

Selain menjelajahi pairing tersebut, saya mencoba juga menengok arsip Digimon Indonesia. Dan saya sangat kagum dengan karya-karya di sana! Wow! Kawan semua adalah orang hebat! Kawan sekalian secara tidak langsung ikut menarik saya untuk menulis fanfiction lagi (setelah sekitar tiga bulan tidak berkarya apapun).

Hasilnya, _simsalabim_, terciptalah fanfic ini! (Dan secara otomatis Ryou/Ruki menjadi OTP saya. Hahaha).

Astaga, panjang bener pendahuluannya.. sudahlah.

Seperti biasa, penghormatan terbesar diberikan kepada mereka yang bersedia mengomentari, mengkritik, membaca, atau bahkan sekedar melihat. Terima kasih!

* * *

Disclaimer : Digimon Tamers dan segala karakter unik di dalamnya adalah miliki Akiyoshi Hongo dan TOEI Animation. Saya hanya suka mengoleksi kartunya, haha!

* * *

**Hidup Bagi Mereka**

By : z-hard

Untuk kesembilan belas kalinya dalam hari itu, Makino Ruki diingatkan dengan adanya sebuah surat yang tergeletak di atas meja kamarnya. Bukan berarti dia lupa atau tak punya waktu untuk membukanya, tetapi karena dia memang tidak _ingin_ membukanya. Surat itu bukanlah surat kaleng, bukan pula surat tagihan internet, tetapi setiap kali sudut matanya menangkap eksistensi amplop putih itu, Ruki menemukan dirinya berharap bahwa itu adalah surat kaleng. Ya ampun, mendapatkan surat kaleng dari Hirokazu seribu kali lebih baik daripada menerima surat _pribadi _dari _orang itu_.

Maka, siang itu adalah saat di mana pertarungan hebat terjadi dalam diri seorang Ruki. Antara membiarkan kebosanan menggerogoti dirinya perlahan-lahan, atau akhirnya menyerah dan membaca surat itu dengan harapan akan menemukan hiburan meski sedikit saja.

Menjadi seseorang yang terbiasa menyendiri, seharusnya Ruki sudah profesional dalam menghadapi kebosanan. Tetapi entah kenapa, hanya siang ini saja, teori itu sama sekali tidak berlaku baginya. Menggaruk-garuk rambutnya sambil menggeram frustasi, akhirnya gadis itu menyerah terhadap rasa ingin tahunya, membuang harga diri dan kekeraskepalaannya. Untung saja tidak ada teman-temannya di sini.

Ruki menyambar surat di atas mejanya cepat-cepat—seakan tidak ingin siapapun menemukan dirinya akhirnya membaca surat yang dihindarinya sejak pagi—kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke atas futon yang belum sempat dia rapikan.

Matanya memindai amplop putih itu, dan tanpa kesulitan Ruki menemukan nama tertera di tengah-tengahnya,

_Untuk Makino Ruki_

_Dari Akiyama Ryou_

Ruki memutar bola matanya. Melihat namanya saja sudah membuatnya jengkel.

Gadis itu menyobek sisi kanan amplop sambil bersungut-sungut. Manusia modern macam apa yang di zaman serba digital begini masih mengirimkan surat. Surat! Astaga, bahkan Ruki bisa membayangkan wajah Ryou yang nyengir sambil berkata, "surat berjuta-juta kali lebih romantis daripada _e-mail_ atau pesan singkat, Ruki!"

Persetan dengan romantisme dan wajah menyebalkan itu!

Ruki mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam amplop tadi, kemudian membuka lipatannya. Di dalamnya dia menemukan berbaris-baris tulisan rapi yang diabadikan dengan tinta berwarna hitam. Menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu lama menerawangi tulisan-tulisan itu, Ruki segera membaca kalimat pertama,

_Selamat pagi, Ruki__! Ehm, tunggu sebentar, meskipun aku yakin surat ini akan sampai kepadamu pagi hari, tetapi kau pasti baru akan membacanya siang hari. Jadi, selamat siang, Ruki!_

Ruki meremas kertas di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang sampah di seberang ruangan. Dari segala tipe manusia yang dibenci Ruki, orang yang sok tahu dan seakan-akan bisa membaca perilaku lawan bicaranya menempati peringkat nomor satu. Dan menemukan indikasi semacam itu dari kalimat pertama yang dibacanya, nafsu untuk mengetahui apa yang tertulis selanjutnya sirna sudah.

Oke, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya, karena sepuluh menit kemudian, sambil menghela napas tak rela, Ruki bangkit menghampiri keranjang sampah, memungut kertas yang tadi dibuangnya, dan kembali merebahkan diri di futonnya yang nyaman.

Masih dengan rasa jengkel yang ditunjukkan lewat kerutan dahinya, Ruki melanjutkan,

_Pasti saat ini kau berpikir bahwa aku sok tahu kan? __Ruki, kau terlalu mudah ditebak!_

Ruki menyesal telah memungut surat itu. Heh, dia bahkan menyesal mengapa dia memutuskan untuk membaca surat ini sejak awal.

_Yah, sebenarnya tidak juga sih, ada saat-saat di mana kau sama sekali tidak bisa di__perkirakan maksud hatinya. Kau tahu, kau itu sering kali membuatku bingung. Ketika aku mencoba bersikap ramah, kau malah memberiku tatapan mengerikanmu itu. Kenapa sih kau masih saja membenciku?_

Kenapa? Tidak tahu juga. Mungkin sama alasannya dengan mengapa kau marah ketika kau menemukan kecoak dalam makananmu.

_Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam kok. Sudah lama ki__ta tidak berkumpul bersama kan?_

"Ha! Bisa saja kau bicara begitu, Akiyama. Padahal selama kita berkumpul sebelumnya, hanya kau yang tidak pernah datang!" dengus Ruki_._

_Maka itu, kupikir bagus juga jika mengund__angmu dan kawan-kawan untuk sekadar bernostalgia. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu siang ini, kau segeralah bersiap, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu!_

_Sampai jumpa!_

_Akiyama Ryou_

Dan tepat nol koma satu setengah detik setelah matanya melalui kata terakhir dalam surat itu, pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan dia melihat kepala ibunya melongok mencari-cari sosoknya. "Oh, kau di situ rupanya," tanpa menunggu dipersilakan, Rumiko masuk, tersenyum lebar pada anaknya, "ada temanmu datang, dia menunggumu di luar."

Meskipun Ruki secara otomatis memutar bola matanya, dia tetap bangkit dan keluar kamar melewati ibunya yang kini nyengir penuh makna. Selama perjalanannya menuju pintu gerbang, Ruki berusaha mengumpulkan energi-energi positif dalam tubuhnya. Seseorang harus senantiasa berprasangka baik, tahu! Ya, yang ibunya maksud dengan 'temannya' mungkin saja Juri atau Takato atau Jenrya. Dia terus mengulang-ulang harapan itu dalam hati, hanya untuk dikecewakan segera setelah dia sampai di pintu gerbang.

"Hai, Ruki!"

Ya, di situ, berdiri dengan sangat santai, seakan-akan dirinya disambut di rumah ini, adalah Akiyama Ryou, satu-satunya alasan mengapa Ruki tidak bangga mendapatkan gelar '_Digimon Queen_' sekalipun.

"Kamu terima suratku?" Ryou serta merta bertanya, setelah menyadari bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu tidak akan membalas salamnya.

"Oh ya," Ruki menjawab dengan nada sesarkastis mungkin, "terima kasih untuk suratmu, aku jadi punya _banyak waktu_ untuk bersiap-siap."

Ryou nyengir, "wah, baguslah kalau begitu."

Persetan dengan Akiyama dan segala ketidakpekaannya. Ingin rasanya Ruki segera menendang lelaki itu keluar dari rumahnya. Dan yang dia maksud dengan 'menendang keluar' di sini adalah secara harafiah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lekas," Ryou membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauhi gerbang.

Ruki sempat berpikir untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan laki-laki itu berjalan sendirian, tetapi mencoba mengingat apa maksud kedatangannya kemari dari apa yang dia tulis di suratnya tadi, Ruki akhirnya mengikuti langkahnya setelah berteriak, "Ibu, Nenek, aku pergi dulu!"

Dan di sinilah seorang Makino Ruki sekarang, berjalan bersampingan dengan orang paling terakhir yang ingin ditemuinya. Mereka tidak banyak berbicara, entah karena Ryou tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya mencoba berbasa-basi dengan Ruki, atau simpel karena tatapan Ruki yang seakan menusuk sisi kiri kepala Ryou membuat lelaki itu tidak punya nyali untuk melakukan tindakan yang menurut Ruki sama dengan mencari-cari masalah.

Namun, lama-kelamaan keheningan seperti ini membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman juga. Maka, dengan mempertaruhkan segala harga diri, sebagai pembuktian bahwa gelar '_Digimon King_' yang diberikan orang-orang kepadanya tidak sia-sia, Ryou bertanya, "bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang, Ruki?"

Ruki menoleh dengan sangat cepat, hanya untuk menemui Ryou yang kini tersenyum percaya diri. Dia menaikkan sebelah alis, seakan menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya mencapai konklusi bahwa bagaimanapun juga, lelaki di sebelahnya ini memang memiliki ketangguhan yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan (kalau tidak begitu, Ruki akan kesal sekali karena itu berarti dia dikalahkan oleh seorang pecundang).

"Biasa-biasa saja," Ruki memutuskan untuk menjawab, sebagai apresiasi terhadap keberanian yang Ryou tunjukkan. "Membosankan seperti sebagaimana seharusnya. Lagipula, hidup itu kan hanya perlu mengikuti teori yang telah kau tentukan."

"Begitukah?" Ryou bertanya—atau mengklarifikasi, lebih tepatnya—dengan alis terangkat naik, namun tanpa menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya.

"Yeah," lawan bicaranya mengangkat bahu, "hidup hanyalah sekadar bagaimana kau menjalaninya. Jika kau sudah menciptakan sebuah teori, misalnya 'jika ingin pintar, maka harus belajar', maka ikutilah dan hidupmu akan tenang."

Hidup adalah persepsi. Entah mengapa, meskipun Ryou tidak bisa mengatakan setuju akan pendapat itu, dia merasa yang begitu itu sangat cocok untuk Ruki. Mungkin sebagai pengejawantahan kepribadian gadis itu selama ini, atau mungkin dia memang dibesarkan dengan pola pikir seperti itu. Tetapi jika membandingkan bagaimana dia dan keluarganya bersikap, Ryou lebih meyakini prediksi pertamanya.

"Kalau menurutku," Ryou memulai, mengabaikan tatapan aku-tidak-mau-tahu-pendapatmu yang disorotkan oleh Ruki, "hidup adalah media untuk kita membuktikan diri. Menunjukkan bahwa kita bisa bertahan, bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, dan bisa merasakan apa yang ingin kita rasakan. Kemudian," Ryou iseng mengedipkan mata pada Ruki, "bisa mengalahkan Makino Ruki dalam turnamen kartu Digimon."

Ruki menyipitkan matanya, jengkel setengah mati. Andai saat ini dia membawa seluruh koleksi kartu Digimon-nya, ingin rasanya menyambit manusia di sebelahnya ini dengan kartu-kartu itu. "Kau baru menang sekali, Akiyama, jangan sombong!" Ruki menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Tetapi reaksi yang diberikan lawan bicaranya tidak seperti yang dia harapkan; Ryou tertawa kecil, "aku tahu, aku tahu. Kalau begitu, berteorilah 'jika ingin mendapatkan kejayaanmu kembali, maka harus mengalahkan Akiyama Ryou'."

"Kau tidak perlu mendikteku," Ruki memalingkan wajahnya dari laki-laki itu, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini tergambar samar di pipinya. Sekejap Ruki berpikir apakah dirinya memang semudah itu untuk dibaca.

Ryou tertawa lagi, rupanya gadis yang satu ini bisa menjadi manis juga. "Hei, Ruki," panggilnya, mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?" Balas Ruki tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, dengan nada bicara yang cukup kasar.

"Kalau aku bilang akan melindungimu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sesaat Ruki terperangah, dan tanpa diperhitungkan, dia membalikkan badan sepenuhnya menghadap Ryou. Kesunyian menghinggapi kedua anak itu, yang satu dengan mata terbelalak, seakan siap menerkam mahkluk di depannya, sementara yang lain tetap mempertahankan senyumnya, tak takut mati.

Suara dehaman Ruki memutus keheningan, seraya mengernyit, berkata, "aku tidak butuh kau lindungi."

Ryou terkekeh, "aku tahu itu."

"Lantas?" Ruki memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Sebelum Ryou sempat menjawab, dia melanjutkan, "ah ya, untung kau mengingatkanku. Kini aku menciptakan teori baru, 'kau tidak butuh perlindungan seseorang—terutama dari mereka yang bernama Akiyama Ryou—untuk bisa bertahan hidup'. Yeah, teori yang sempurna," Ruki terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesaat, jari-jarinya menepuk-nepuk dagunya pelan.

"Seperti yang bisa diprediksi darimu," Ryou menggumam, dan kelihatannya Ruki tidak mendengarnya. "Tentu saja Ruki, setiap orang bebas untuk mempertahankan ideologinya. Maka dari itu, aku juga akan mempertahankan prinsipku, akan kubuktikan bahwa kata-kataku tadi bukan main-main." Kalimat terakhir dia katakan dengan dada terbusung, dengan keyakinan yang datang entah dari mana.

Ruki menyeringai, merasakan jiwa kompetitifnya bangkit, "kita buktikan saja."

"Yeah. Anggap saja pertandingan ulang," Ryou mengatakannya sambil kembali berjalan, mengaitkan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. "Dan untuk informasimu saja, aku tidak punya niat untuk mengalah."

"Silakan bicara sesukamu, Akiyama," balas Ruki, yang juga kembali melanjutkan langkahnya di jalurnya di samping Ryou. Kata-katanya tak peduli, tetapi bahkan Ryou bisa memastikan dari sudut matanya, bahwa gadis itu tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar, malah.

Ryou bukanlah tipe orang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya, maka ketika saat ini dia merasakan kegirangan yang berlebih, hal itu terpancar jelas di wajahnya. "Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol banyak seperti ini," katanya.

"Huh, memangnya kita pernah mengobrol sebelum ini?" balas Ruki, kembali ke sikap semula. Ryou tidak lagi bernafsu untuk bertanya-tanya setelah itu.

Apakah waktu berjalan dua kali lebih cepat, atau mungkin dikarenakan efek relativitas, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak tahu. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah sampai di ujung bawah anak tangga menuju tempat di mana Takato menyembunyikan Guilmon dulu. Dari situ mereka menengadah, dan mereka dapat melihat anak laki-laki ber-_goggles_ melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada mereka.

Ryou membalas lambaiannya, sementara Ruki mendahuluinya menaiki tangga. Seorang gadis berkuncir yang tadi sudah berada di atas mendadak menuruni tangga dengan sangat antusias, dan dia memeluk Ruki dengan keceriaan yang luar biasa. Ryou menertawai adegan itu dan Ruki mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk memberi Ryou satu atau dua pukulan keras setelah ini.

Esensi hidup mungkin saja berbeda-beda untuk tiap orang, terutama untuk dua anak ini. Tetapi entah mereka menyadarinya atau tidak, ideologi mereka sesungguhnya adalah satu kesatuan; karena hidup berteori membutuhkan bukti, sementara hidup dengan bukti hanya akan ada jika terdapat sebuah teori.

Simpelnya, hidup adalah ketika kedua hal itu berkonsiliasi.

Atau dengan kata lain, hidup bagi mereka adalah ketika mereka ada untuk satu sama lain.

FIN


End file.
